You Like Her
by sassywriterchick
Summary: "Admit it." The voice is Scottish, slightly sarcastic, tinged with annoyance. He doesn't need to look over his shoulder to know who it is. She's appeared every day in his subconscious since that day in New York, and it isn't a surprise to see her leaning in-between him and Clara, as they chat in the console room. "You like her." (One-shot)


**If you guys like this one shot, please shoot me a prompt! I am happy to accept any Souffez or just general Doctor Who prompts, as well as the Amazing Spider-Man, and The Infernal Devices/Mortal Instruments. Just PM me!**

**Thanks!**

**Sage**

* * *

"Admit it." The voice is Scottish, slightly sarcastic, tinged with annoyance. He doesn't need to look over his shoulder to know who it is. She's appeared every day in his subconscious since that day in New York, and it isn't a surprise to see her leaning in-between him and Clara, as they chat by the console. . "You _like_ her." Amy taunts, flickering from existence for a moment, only to appear right in front of him, blocking his path to pilot the ship.

"Shut up." He mutters quietly, and walks through her. She disappears with a chuckle, only to reappear behind him, unharmed.

"Sorry!" Clara holds her hands up, and she looks offended. It's a various Wednesday, and she's just asked him where they're going to go. To his horror he realizes that only he can see Amy, and he was just very rude. Clapping his hand to his mouth, he tries to make amends.

"Sorry," he says quickly, "I wasn't talking to you." Again, she looks puzzled, her brow furrowing in that adorable way. She places her palms on the console and leans in, inspecting all the various buttons. Her skirt rides up a tiny bit, and his green eyes flicker.

"Eyes front soldier." Amy mocks him, appearing on his left side now. She waggles her fingers at him tauntingly, and he ignores her. His eyes focus on the console and away from Clara's skirt with a defiant movement. He's gotten good at ignoring his subconscious these days. He averts his eyes and instead inspects the console with great interest, flipping switches and pressing buttons, preparing to take her to the planet of Ice Cream, like he promised upon arriving to the Maitlands.

"I was thinking something a bit more comforting than Trenzalore." He lightly jokes, and Clara shoots him a grin, a beautiful thing that lights up his whole world. She skips lightly around the console, walking through Amy. The ginger disappears.

"That sounds good." Clara says cheerily, and to the Doctor's frustration, Amy appears behind her shoulder, her eyes watching him.

"Just kiss her you great bloody fool." She says, flipping her hand. Her ginger hair cascades upon her shoulders in eerie waves, the strands of it brushing Clara's shoulders. Clara doesn't notice her, or just can't see her. She lightly plays with a button on the console.

"Right then." The Doctor says, mostly to himself. "Let's go." He flips one final switch on the console, and the TARDIS takes off. Amy disappears for the majority of the rocky ride, appearing at the end. She's wearing the last clothes he saw her in, and her jeans swish as she walks towards him and grips his chin in-between her nails.

"What are you waiting for?" she demands, "You can't lose her like you lost me." He flinches back from her, and throws open the TARDIS doors.

"Doctor, it's beautiful." Clara sighs from behind him, stopping right before the TARDIS doors, an expression of awe filling her face. He curses the TARDIS, because this isn't the place he promised her. The ship is on Amy's side, because what's more romantic than the most beautiful bloody sunset in human history?

"Look!" Clara cries, pointing below. "It's a Ferris wheel." She looks towards the Doctor, a begging look in her eyes. "Can we watch the sunset from there?" He's about to reply that they could probably see the sun set better from up here, when the TARDIS throws them back into the console room with a jerk, and with another bump they're in front of the Ferris Wheel.

"I suppose one ride wouldn't hurt." He shrugged, following Clara out the door. The line isn't long; most people are outside of their homes, gawking at the array of colors in the sky. He gets them on with a flash of the physic paper, and soon the wheel is gliding smoothly to the sky. He's requested that they stop at the top, to better enjoy the view.

He is totally aware of the small seat, and how Clara is pressed up against him, her body inexplicably warm. He looks at the sun set, avoiding her eyes, but his mind is updated on her every movement thanks to her small leg pressing against his.

"Doctor…" Amy sings, and she's floating outside the carriage, her eyes looking at him, one eyebrow crooked upwards as if to question his manhood. "Now's the time. You know. You promised me you wouldn't be alone."

Maybe it's the ginger floating before him, maybe it's his ships betrayal, maybe it's Clara's warmth, but whatever it is that pushes him over the edge- he breaks. He bends down and presses his mouth fiercely against hers. She's surprised at first, he can feel her tense, but she soon melts into the kiss. His hands move to run themselves in her brown hair, and her hands go to cup his face.

"What was that?" she asks, pulling back in shock.

"Me," he says, "Giving in." Clara pulls him down for another kiss.

Somehow, in the back of his mind, he knows Amy won't be visiting him again. One of her last requests was that he not be lonely, and she had made sure he fulfilled it. He can feel himself truly letting go of the small girl who waited. It was better this way, Amelia was gone, and Clara was his future. Still, as they pulled away to watch the rest of the sunset, he sent up a silent thank you to his best friend, for saving him once again.


End file.
